


The Secret Garden

by fistingfestival



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Book vi, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Masochism, The Lovers, a gift and a curse, gore maybe, handjob, idk man, more rags to be added when I get some sleep and figure out what else, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistingfestival/pseuds/fistingfestival
Summary: Book VI - The Lovers: a gift and a curse.Right after you press on Julian’s eel bite wound… What if the guards hadn’t interrupted?





	The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with more bullshit in a new fandom. Enjoy my stupidity.

“MC…” Julian gasps, his fingers digging hard into your shoulder. You press your palm into his wound harder in response, staring up into his eye with an innocent expression.   
“Julian… it’s still bleeding.” Your gaze rolls over his face, taking in the rosy blush spreading down from his cheeks to his neck. You can feel the warmth of his blood starting to trickle down your wrist. He doesn’t answer, choosing to try and catch his breath instead. Slowly, with a quiet hum, you start to dig your fingertips into his skin.   
A moan erupts from the doctor and you watch him squeeze his eye shut tight. The mark on his neck glows in the night, struggling to heal him under the onslaught. More blood runs down your wrist and you smile, using your other hand to grab a handful of Julian’s hair at the nape of his neck.   
“Oh god,” He groans, eye snapping open to fix you with a lustful gaze, “please…”   
“What?” You raise your brows expectantly, wriggling your fingers into the bite wound. Julian releases your shoulder from his vice-like grip and instead grabs fistfuls of his own shirt. He tears at it desperately, the last of the buttons popping off and disappearing into the overgrown garden. He is breathless and flushing bright red all the way down to his chest now. Sweat is beading at his temples and you notice, unsurprisingly, he is painfully erect.   
“Touch me, touch me, please.” The doctor begs, grabbing your bloody hand and pushing it back into his wound. His desperation is too much for you. You wish to scold him for hurrying you, he should be patient and wait for you to find your own way - a little foreplay - but you can’t. Your fingertips immediately find the hole left behind by the eel’s fangs and press in.   
“You’re in a rush.” You comment in an almost disappointing tone, pushing your fingers in a little more. Tears are starting to run down Julian’s blushing cheeks and he whines, whether it was in response to your words or your actions, you’re not sure. He throws his head back, his glowing curse mark on full display, just asking you to sink your teeth into it.   
“I’m s-sorry— ah! I just, hnnn, oh god, please, more!” The doctor is a stuttering, sobbing mess, his hips arching toward you, trying to find something to grind against.   
You feel heat erupt in your core, your eyes unable to take in everything at once. His beautiful tear-streaked face, his slender neck begging to be bitten, his patchy red, blushing chest, his assaulted wound being stretched wide and of course those sinful rolling hips. You step forward, pressing your body flush against his. Your thigh presses hard into his erection and you hear his breath catch in his throat.   
“Yes, yes, th-thank you, oh thank you,” Julian whispers, his hands finding your hips to pull you tighter against him.   
“Watch it,” You warn, “I didn’t say you could touch me.”  
With that, his hands drop obediently and fist at his sides. He whimpers and rolls his hips into you, begging for more.   
You reward him with a sharp yank on his auburn curls, “Such a good boy…”  
Your fingers squirm, working their way deeper into the wound. Blood runs down over his pants steadily, soaking into your thigh now that it’s touching him. You hum in approval before slowly sliding your appendages free from his wound. Julian pouts, a fine tremor starting to take over his body. “No… please d-don’t stop, please, please—“   
“Hush.” You smile fondly at him, your bloody hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m only just getting started.”  
With that, you lean up and capture his lips, your tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He submits easily, allowing you to kiss him deeply while your hand runs a red trail down over his neck and to his nipple where you gave a rough twist to the hard bud.  
You break the kiss just in time for another moan to escape his mouth. That noise was going to send you over the edge. Your pussy throbbed between your legs, aching for attention but now was Julian’s turn and you would not get distracted.   
“Darling,” You purred, capturing his attention, “Do you want me to touch you?”  
“Yes,” Julian gasped, writhing uncontrollably at the thought. His dick jumped against your thigh and you smiled, rubbing your leg against the length.   
“Where?” You prompted, the hand you had in his hair starting to loosen its grip.   
Julian swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath his curse mark. “M-My…”  
You met his eye, smiling up at him, “Yes?”  
“M-My… um, my cock, p-please…” His voice dropped and he averted his gaze, the red flush in his cheeks almost as dark as the streaks of blood you’d painted over his pale body.   
You leaned in, “Oh, of course. It would be my pleasure.” You whispered back, your lips skimming the skin on his neck as you spoke. Both of your hands moved down to get to work, freeing his length from its confinement. His cock springs free, twitching in an almost excited way, precum already beading on the head.   
Julian shuddered, trying his best not to buck into your hand as you curled it around the tip of his dick. The warmth was unbelievable. He needed more.   
“Please, oh p-please…” His voice was strained and you dug a single finger into his wound. He gasped, a flash of white blinding him momentarily before he felt your hand working his cock hard. You squeezed, pumping away at his member while your finger wriggled into his eel bite. You sucked hard on his neck, tongue and teeth working together to colour him purple and red and blue all along his pale neck.   
Julian’s hips snapped forward and a loud moan escaped him, his body trembled and his knees threatened to buckle. “Ah! Oh, MC, y-yes, thank you, thank you, y-yes, ah—“   
You were so wet, his voice was beyond erotic. You were aching to be touched but you knew he was in no state to reciprocate. The finger in his wound retreated and instead came down to press into your clitoris. You let out a small hum, working your swollen bud through your red stained skirts.   
Julian’s eye blows wide as he catches your movement and he arches his back, pushing his cock up into your working hand. With a guttural groan, he cums hard, streaks flying from the head and splattering onto your skirts.   
You stop all movement, your eyebrows raised in surprise. Slowly, you fix your gaze to his face. He is breathless, his chest heaving. Slowly, he comes down from his high and meets your eyes. Immediately, he looks away, embarrassed.   
“Julian…” You begin, “I didn’t say you could cum.”  
He whimpers in response, his legs shaking beneath him, “I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, p-please forgive me…”  
Your hand leaves his soiled cock and instead you grab a fistful of his hair. “On your knees.”  
Julian obeys in a second, dropping to the ground hard and staring up at you, anxiously awaiting your next command.   
“Will you make it up to me?” You tilt your head to the side, smiling softly at him. He nods and you notice he’s already starting to become erect again.   
“How, darling?” You ask, wiping your hand against your skirts and coating it with more of his seed. He swallows thickly, his hands coming up to grab handfuls of your skirts. A question is in his eye, but you give nothing away, waiting for him to continue.   
He leans forward, gathering your skirts up at your stomach so he can press his lips against your pussy. His tongue snakes out to taste the fluids there through your panties. He moans into you, his hot breath tickling you. One of his hands comes down to press his thumb into your clit, rubbing slow circles as his tongue laps up whatever it can.   
“More…” you demand, pushing your hips forward and feeling his nose press hard into your pubis.   
Julian obliges, pulling at your pantries until they’re pooling around your ankles. His tongue finally touches your skin, sliding between your folds.   
You smile, “How do I taste, darling?”  
“Good,” Julian moans, “so g-good, delicious…”  
You lift your leg and Julian abandons your clit in favour of helping you hoist your leg over his shoulder. With more access to you, he presses in deeper, his tongue finding your opening and sinking in. You breathe out a sigh of content and he responds by moving his hand back to your throbbing bud, circling his fingers around it and sending waves of pleasure through you.   
“Oh, Julian… you’re doing so well. You love the taste of my cunt, don’t you? Such a good boy.” Your purr, your hands gliding through his auburn curls. His ministrations speed up and he whimpers, wordlessly begging for more praise. One of your hands releases his hair to hold up your skirts, freeing his and allowing him to move it down between your legs. You feel his tongue flatten against your folds before dragging back and instead heading for your clit. He gently slides one finger into you, his other hand moving around to squeeze your ass tight.   
“Ah…” You gasp, your walls clenching around his finger. You feel him smile against your pussy, his tongue drawing circles around your engorged clit.   
“Very good… so good, darling.” You continue with your praise, noticing your legs beginning to shake beneath you. Julian’s hand on your asscheek steadies you but not much and you know he won’t be able to hold you upright if this warmth continues to build in your abdomen.   
“A-Are you pleased? Do you want more?” Julian glances up at you, still smiling proudly.   
You grin in return, “I’ll take everything you have.”  
His expression almost looks pained, lust filling his eye and he dives back under your skirts. His tongue works desperately fast on your clit, a second digit shoving its way into your dripping pussy.   
You throw your head back and chant his name, rolling your hips into his tongue and fingers. He pumps his fingers in and out, curling the digits to scrape along your inner walls, massaging away at your g-spot. It was too much - you could feel yourself coming close to an orgasm.   
“Yes, darling, yes! So good… I’m close, Julian.” You are almost shouting now, your voice much too loud for this dark, abandoned garden.   
The doctor digs his tongue into your clit hard, a third finger sliding in to join the rest. You clench around them, your knees buckling under you. His arm wraps around your thigh and he leans forward until you’re basically supported by him entirely, his shoulder under your other thigh. You can’t escape him and he is desperate for you to finish.   
He doesn’t need to wait long. You cum hard, your orgasm tearing through you as your scream tears through the night air. Your juices gush down his fingers and over his knuckles. Julian swipes the flat of his tongue over your clit one last time before he slowly retreats, his fingers slipping from your hole and leaving you feeling empty.   
You look down at him, face hot and your pussy clenching around nothing. He has a smirk on his face that you want to press your lips against. Before you can lean down to do so, he raises his fingers to his smiling mouth. They are glistening in the moonlight with your cum. You hum appreciatively as he pops them into his mouth and licks them completely clean.   
You wet your lips at the sight, “Oh, Julian…” He flashes you a handsome grin, his submissive behaviour seemingly forgotten.   
“We should continue this. I know somewhere we can go.” The doctor purrs, pushing your thigh off of his legs and smoothing your skirts down. You kick your panties off, leaving them in the garden.   
“I won’t be needing those, I assume.”  
Julian winks at you, “Not for what I have in mind.” He snakes an arm around your waist and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead.   
Sliding your fingers through his, you squeeze his hand, “Oh, I love the sound of that.”  
Julian starts toward the garden gate, tugging on your hand. “Then let’s not waste anymore time, my darling.”  
Your heart flutters in your chest and you smile, hurrying along after him, all the while wishing this night could last forever.


End file.
